EP005:What the H is IVC?
Author's Note:Tell me what you think,OK? ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ~5 DAYS LATER~ Harvey's's POV ^I walked right pass by Riki and Kamon on my way to the JTeam Office,Then Kamon greeted me...^ Kamon:Yo Harv! Harvey:Hi!and don't call me that please,BRO Kamon:C'mon,Its a great name man,and besides,We don't talk that much is that fo'sure Harvey:Yup!we don't(-_-) Riki:Anyway,wanna come and sit with us at lunch? Harvey:umm..Sure thing!I mean Since we're both successful in our goals,we should get to know each other better Kamon:sounds like a plan ^We walked right into the cafeteria door and We could see that Table 7(Jenta,Bakuga,Ken,Misuru and Roma ),then Table 3(Kaito,Grizz,Yuki,Simon,Samuru,Novu,Dereck),Table 5 (Reggie,Asuka,Gunner and Hugo is),then we have Table 8 (Sumi and Aona,),Table 2(Basara,Ryan and his Band),And Finally Table 4 (Chris,Jane,Paul and Sam),Anyway,There was an empty seat at Table 1^ Kamon:Hey Harv! Harvey:Don't call me that Kamon:YeahYeah,Why is table 1 empty seated? Harvey:oh,Table 1 is a special seat for the successful ones,since we're successful......*Seats at Table 1*Take a seat! Kamon:Ughh...COOL! Riki:Hey,I'm gonna go get our food Kamon and Harvey:OK! Misuru's POV ^I was eating lunch and wondering wheres Kamon,then I asked^ ' '''Misuru:Hey guys,have you seen Kamon around? Bakuga:Nope Ken:Nu-Uh Jenta:Me neither Roma:Yup!his over there at Table 1 with Harvey and Riki Misuru:Really?*Turns to his right*Woah! Bakuga:Looks like it Ken:Hmm..Maybe they're just having some more time together,I mean, We've moved here like last week and they haven't talked to each other lightly Misuru:Really?like you and Jane never talked since the first day you saw her? Vroom!Vroom? Ken:*Blushes*No!Its because....ya'know....I never talked to girls after I just saw them like the very first time Jenta:Yeah right Bakuga:In your Dreams Ken,I've met a girl just like Jane and I kinda think she likes me,and You know what?I don't like her back! Jenta:Oh,Whats her name? Bakuga:*Fake coughs* Jenta:Oh....!!!Her!! Its- Paul:Hey People!Its us! '^Jenta was interrupted by Paul and The JTeam,They came to our table and said^''' Chris:yeah..Hey! Sam:Misuru,Remember 5 days ago you were asking whats the IVC,Right? Misuru:Yeah,keep talking Jane:Well..I think its time for the answers Misuru:Right now? Chris:No,later after lunch at the JTeam office,be there with Kamon and Riki by your side!Later losers! Jane:Don't call them that! Chris:Whatevs! ^And they suddenly left,Wow!just that? well at least they won't keep any secrets from us^ Roma:What was that? Bakuga:Looks like another thing they want to confess Misuru:Yeah,Anyway,I might have a really weird feeling about Harvey and Kamon together Jenta:Why?They're just having their first hangout together Misuru:Yeah..but I'm thinking....uh... Bakuga:What? Misuru:.....UH.... Roma:Well,Spill the beans Jenta:Spill it out bro! Ken:Yeah,don't leave us hanging Misuru:I'm thinking that Kamon will spend time with Harvey than with us!*Shuts his mouths close* All:..........(O_O) Ken:Really?thats it?You almost got us worried Bakuga:Yeah,LOL! Jenta:Bakuga,LOL?nice one bro! Bakuga:Yeah... Roma:Its kinda funny to me *RINGGGGG!!* Jenta:Well*Stands up*Lets go to the office All:Alright!*Stands up and follows Jenta* Misuru:*stops and turns to his left* ^I stopped for a minute to see Kamon and Harvey,I could see them laughing and standing While talking^ Misuru:Vroom Vroom!Hey Kamon! Kamon:*Turns to his left*Oh!Hey Misuru! Misuru:C'mon!Chris said they need us in the JTeam room! Kamon:Ok!Come on Harv!*Runs* Harvey:*Runs*Don't Call me that! Kamon's POV ^We ran to the JTeam's Office and saw Riki and the others gathered inside,Then the door behind us suddenly shut closed by itself^ Paul:*Shuts the door close* Kamon:What the...? Harvey:Uhmm...guys whats going on? Chris:Really?I can't believe you guys nominated him as leader in the first place Sam:Chris,He doesn't know whats going on here and why we are gathered Jane:Harvey,Tell them about......"Them" Harvey:Who? Jane:*Rolls eyes*Them...? Harvey:?! Chris:Ugh!The IVC!!!BRO! Harvey:Oh-Yeah!*Snaps fingers*Uh Kamon Kamon:Yeah? Harvey:We need to talk to you Kamon:Uhmm,sure!Why not? Harvey:Remember 5 days ago,You were asking whats the IVC,Right? Kamon:Oh-Yeah!! Harvey:Well,IVC stands for International Villianious Company Sam:They're a group of villians who does crime all the time Jane:Their very dangerous to handle Kamon:Oh-Ok!and where are they now? Sam:We don't know yet,they haven't returned since..... Chris:Since 2 years!Duh Sam!! Sam:*Growls* Riki:So Why are you guys keeping this a secret? Harvey:Its complicated ya'know? Roma:Heh!you kept that kind of secret for no reason? Yuki:Ugh Dude thats sick! Paul:Forget it! *ALARMS* Paul:What now!!!??? Sam:*Runs to monitor*Uh-no! Harvey:What? Sam:Oh-Dear Gs! Jane:What?! Sam:They're Back!!Oh G they're back! Harvey:You mean......? Sam:Yeah!They're in 15 Detroit street,26 blocks away! Harvey:Ok!Everyone gear up! Kamon:*Agrees and gets Garuburn* Harvey:No Kamon! Kamon:What? Harvey:You guys are not coming! Garuburn:What?Why not? Harvey:Just leave it to us!*Shuts the door close and leaves* Raydra:What was that all about? Tankshell:Looks like....in a hurry? Bakuga:Whats their Problem? Riki:We don't know Misuru:Well,we could relax here*Lies on couch*ahh...thats better Simon:Kisha!Kisha!*Sits on Misuru* Misuru: OW ! get off of me! ahhh!! Ken:Hmm,Maybe its a pretty tough mission Wolg:Yeah! Kamon:Maybe.... Garuburn:Ah!for cornsakes!Misuru is right!We should lay low a bit Samuru:I kinda agree with him All:(O_O) Samuru:I said "kinda" Riki:Alright!lets just take a break from all that fighting we had few days ago Gen.Wayne:*Pops out from nowhere*Hold on the Fridge! All(exept Samuru):*Screams* Dracyan:Don't scare us like that! Gen.Wayne:Instead of relaxing,you could...I don't know....TRAIN? Kamon:Train? Garuburn:Where? Gen.Wayne:*Snaps fingers* ^The wall behind the monitor opened by itself and lights started turning on,Its a training room for B-Daman!The gears used in Crossfire are all in here,Power Push,Break Bomber and etc.^ ' '''All:*Amazed* Simon:Kisha!Kisha!No way! } Ken:Thats really impressive } Jenta:No Kidding! } Gen.Wayne:I asked the WBMA what are the materials used in your tournament,they asnwered and It took awhile Garuburn:This is Amazing!Kamon!We can train here and defeat Thunder Hustler! Gen.Wayne:Still,Hold on the Fridge! Kamon:What now?! Gen.Wayne:Remember the different Emblem Charge System that Hustler used the last time you guys met? Dravise:UghYeah! Gen.Wayne:Thanks to Sam's Research,He made a copy to that system and downloaded it to our system,then You could have the same system as he has Garuburn:really?!Said the word "System" Thrice Kamon:Alright!Let's tear this Tide! Gen.Wayne:See you all in a flash!*leaves* Simon:Dibz on Break bomber!!! Sumi:*Goes near at Simon*If thats so,You want a fair fight?! Simon:*Turns red*Kisha!Kisha!Kisha!Kisha!Kisha!Kisha!Kisha!Kishaaaaaa!! Yuki:I think I need an opponent for Power Push! Reggie:Hugh!Leave that to me Washimura! '~2 Hours later~''' POWER PUSH: YUKI=WINNER REGGIE=LOSE BREAK BOMBER: NATSUMI=WINNER SIMON=LOSE Simon:AHH!!!*Shooks head*I got beaten up by a girl!! Misuru:Hah!Sit on that!!! Kamon:Hmm..Harvey and the others are not yet here Garuburn:Are they in trouble? Reggie:Whats taking them so long? Yuki:Wow Reggie,After your lose,your already worried about Jane? Grizz:Thats kinda rough bro! Reggie:I said "Them" not "her"!*Blushes* Samuru:Anyways,We need to contact the WBMA Riki:Oh yeah!They gave us communicators*Pulls one out* Samuru:*Turns on Communicator*Dad?This is Samuru,Can you hear me? ~Back at the WBMA/The Other Dimension(Communicating in the monitor)~ Mr.Shigami:Yes son! Mr.Takakura:Ahh..Mr.Shigami,We never heard anything from you ever since. Samuru:Because We have found the B-Daman Kamon:Yeah,but he is almost like the B-Daman you were talking about Samuru:his name is Thunder Hustler,B-Daman of Lighting and Speed Everyone in the WBMA:*Gasps* Mr.Takakura:Did you say....Lighting and speed? Mr.Shigami:Thats Outragious! Rory:How is that possible!!?? Riki:Well.....Its complicated tho' Mr.Takakura:If that is so,does it have an emblem charge system? Kamon:He has a Different one Mr.Takakura:Hmm...This is pretty hard to think Bakuga:How about you take your time to think while we're training. Mr.Takakura:Very well then. Kamon:Hey is my dad there? Mr.Shigami:Yes,But he is busy making a new system just for you Kamon:A new system?! Rory:Contact us If you need some help! Kamon:Wait!I want to know this kind of sys- *Turns off the conversation* ~Back at the HAC HQ/Parallel dimension~ Kamon:Hmm..Thats so not cool! *Door Opens* Cynthie:HEY!!!!You guys!!! Josh:Their Back!!!! Kamon:Really where are they? Cynthie:*whispers*C'mon! (The Junior Team came in with bruises and wounds around their skin) Kamon:Huh?! Harvey:Kamon! Kamon:Harvey!*Helps him*What happened? Sam:IVC! Riki:Really? Chris:Well,not actually!Only one Dracyan:How? Paul:Well............Sam you tell them! Sam:You see,When we went to a building in 15 Detroit we saw "Her",She was causing the trouble and she Hit us several times with her giant hammer one by one Chris:Correction!"her" is Harley Quinn Dravise:Whose that? Paul:Female villian,Co-Leader of the IVC,and Jane's Long-time enemy Jane:We've been enemies before I've become a member here! Harvey:Well Babes Your enemy is really hard to fight with Paul:Now we know how you feel!! Jane:She never fought like that,guys Chris:Yeah Right Chickster! Jane:*Glares at Chris*When will you show respect?! Paul:Look Spunker*Puts his arms around Jane*Oh for cornsakes!How can deal with that girl?! *Kriiiiiinnnnggggg!!!!!!!* Sam:Oh!!Its finally working!!*Runs towards Monitor* Harvey:What's working? Sam:My B-Daman Locater! Paul:B-Daman Locater?! Sam:Yeah,It can track down any B-Daman here in Gem City Kamon:Cool! Sam:And it says....Hmph?! Riki:Whats wrong? Sam:I've only researched Thunder Hustler but It says there is a B-Daman near here (Harvey's eyes were wide open when Sam said there is B-Daman instead of Thunder Hustler) Gen.Wayne:*Pops out frome nowhere*"Near here" huh? All(except Samuru):*Screams* Tankshell:Don't Scare us Like that!!! Paul:He does that to everybody!!!! Gen.Wayne:Looks like another B-Daman that is near here in HAC,Can you locate where it is? Sam:I can't!it-it does not actually locate where is it Chris:Wow!wait to go SAM! Sam:STOP.BEING.SARCASTIC. Harvey:Uhmm....General? Gen.Wayne:Yes? Harvey:Are we going to find that B-Daman? Gen.Wayne:Well it depends,Whether it can be our alies or rather be against us all*leaves* Kamon:Could this be it? Garuburn:Kamon!We can beg him to be at our side! Harvey:Yeah,To be at our side,that......thats great!I'll go home!*Steps out of the door* All:*Looks back at Harvey* Samuru:Already? Harvey:Yeah,I usually go home early everyday,Bye*leaves* Paul:Dude,we still have 2 hours befo- Harvey:I NEED SOME PRIVACY! All: (O_O) Chris:Coward.. ~Harvey's home~ Harvey:*Opens door and runs to his room* Mrs.Santon:*Cooking*Hi Harvey!How's the agency?! Harvey:Not now Mom!*Shuts door close* Mrs.Santon:Huh?!what is up with that boy*Continue Cooking* Harvey:Uh-No!no!no!!*Gets a figure*They know!Dragano,they might know! ??Unknown??:It is Okay Harvey,They won't expect you,They will never find out ~END~ Category:B Daman TruePower Episodes